We've Got Forever
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Eragon's thoughts as he sails away forever.


**I got Inheritance when it came out, but I've only just had a chance to read it and so I decided to write this x I loved the books when I was younger, so I decided that I wanted to write _something_ for this fandom, this inspiration just came after reading the fourth book x I hope you like it - please read and review :)**

A single tear slides down his face as the boat glides across the river. It lands silently in the water below, a speckle in the pool. Eragon watches the water for a moment longer, watching it part as the boat cleaves through, watching it rise and fall against the wood of the boat.

Since Galbatorix was defeated, Eragon has found himself appreciating the simpler things in life more.

The water shimmers in the darkness, still and steady. He already feels the urge to use it to scry on the people he's leaving behind, just minutes away. It feels like lifetimes already.

It is one thing to know that he might leave his home and never return, another thing entirely to actually do it. His head is filled with thoughts of all the people he will miss.

Roran, and Katrina and little Ismira. Roran he will miss as his brother, closer than the cousins they were. The man who saved Carvahall. Katrina is a brave young woman, refusing to be defeated by the cruelty of the Ra'zac and Eragon hopes their daughter is just as strong and resilient as her parents, not that she should need to be as they have. Eragon mourns that he will never see his niece grow up, not really, but is comforted by the reminder that he can scry the family at any time. They are still his family, no matter how far away.

He will watch over them, as their Guardian Angel, and he hopes they will have even more children to run around their new home. Roran has always wanted lots of children.

Still, it hurts as many of his friends have life spans equal to his own, greatly increasing the chances of them meeting again. Roran, nor his wife and children, have that luxury. He resigns himself to knowing he will probably never see them again in person. And whilst he acknowledges it, it is too soon to accept it. That will come with time.

Lady Nasuada, who has become more than his liege lord or his friend. She has become something of a sister, who will listen to him and completely disregard his nonsense, telling him so bluntly. She is wise and kind, a rare combination for those in power. He feels the pain of her capture and torture like it is his own, but Nasuada is too strong for even Galbatorix to break. Her strength is one of the things he likes most about her, as in Katrina.

Now Queen, Eragon knows she will do right by her people as she has the Varden. He also knows that they are safe in her hands, knowing Nasuada's creativity when in a desperate situation, the lack of funds and lace situation springing to forefront. The people have a Queen who is willing to sacrifice her pride to save them.

That will win her a lot of support from the people who have spent too long being oppressed by a tyrant King.

Orik is next, newfound King of the Dwarves. Eragon can only hope his foster brother will live up to his predecessors reputation. He knows that Orik will, how could his dependable and wise brother not?

Then there is Murtagh, who he may or may not see again. The pair of them are complicated, bound by love and hatred but Eragon thinks that love is starting to win, aided by Murtagh's odd affections for Nasuada. He remembers the look of shock on Murtagh's face as he realised the pair of them were half-brothers and not 'proper' brothers. As sorry as he is that Murtagh alone bares Morzan's blood, he is proud to have Brom as his father.

But he is also proud to call Murtagh his brother.

Angela he will miss, though he suspects he will see her again. The herbalist has a talent of turning up when something interesting is going on, and raising young dragons will certainly be interesting.

Eragon is not foolish enough to think it will be easy.

He will also miss the people that are already gone, Brom and Oromis and Garrow. Everyone that has already passed over. Only in this strange new land he will be left to grieve for them alone, for all but Saphira.

He mourns for the dragons in their Heart of Hearts, because although they are coming with him, they are leaving home as well. They are leaving their riders behind in Alagaesia whilst he couldn't imagine leaving permanently Saphira for a second. The mere thought of it cripples him with pain, like the old scar on his back.

And finally there is Arya. He doesn't even know how he can gather the strength to leave her, especially now that she has told him that she is willing to be with him after all this time and all his previous (and humiliating) efforts.

But being a Dragon Rider is about more than himself and he has to do this for the dragons. He has to do this for everyone that died under Galbatorix's rule, so that the dragons might live on.

He loves Arya, he knows that more than anything else. But she is Queen of the Elves and a dragon rider now and the two of them are far too complicated to get into a relationship now.

But that's the good thing. They have forever to sort it all out. Neither of them are the type to avoid each other out of something like this.

For now though, the dragons are the most important thing. Saphira will not be the last female of her kind for much longer, Eragon refuses. He will rebuild the dragon riders to their former glory, or as best as he can.

And he's got forever to do it now, with this strange immortality from both the dragons and the elves. For the first time in years he doesn't have to rush, to fight.

Something lossens in his chest at the knowledge that he doesn't have to go into battle or watch his friends killed.

He is free.

The boat continues to glide down the river and Eragon looks back just once.


End file.
